popekfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Płyty
Wyjęty spod prawa Prawdopodobnie pierwszy album (nielegal) Popka wydany 27 lipca 2007 Tracklista HeavyWeight Drugi album Popka (pierwszy legalny ) wydany 5 czerwca 2008 pod nakładem EntyRecords Tracklista Monster Trzeci album Popka (drugi legalny) wydany 11 stycznia 2013 pod nakładem WagWanE Production osiągnął status złotej płyty w Czechach Polsce i Słowacji. Tracklista: Monster 2 Czwarty album Popka (3 legalny) wydany 9 grudnia 2014 pod nakładem WagWan Production, jest kontynuacją pierwszej płyty pod tytułem "Monster". Na płycie pojawił się popularny Amerykański raper The Game wtedy wywołało to sporo zamieszania na polskiej rap-scenie ponieważ niewielu raperów mogło pochwalić się na swoich płytach gwiazdami zza ocenu Pojawiło się sporo spekulacji o tym że Popek najzwyczajniej kupił zwrotkę The game'a ale plotki zostały obalone po wstawieniu filmu z The gamem który zapowiada kawałek Tracklista: Ciekawostki Na płycie Monster 2 miał pojawić się kawałek "Popek feat Sobota, Wini, Rena - Evil from the east" Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat Maslo, Malolat - Grzesznik" Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat Borixon, Kajman, Chronik - Big town..." Początkowo kawałek "I'm calm" z Romsterem nazywal się "Jestem Spokojny" Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat DVS - Ulice znam jak wlasna kieszen" Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat Zuz Rock, Jerome, Porchy - Energy" Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat Kozzie, Merky Ace - New generation" Na płycie pojawić sie miał kawałek "Popek feat Dabz - You already know" Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat Jerome - Get up" Na płycie pojawić się miał wspólny kawałek z Busta Rhymes Na płycie pojawić się miał kawałek "Popek feat P Money - Hase" W pierwotnej wersji kawałka "Paperchase" nie było Rae Mac na feacie 72'' Hours'' Pierwsza EP'ka Popka nagrana w 72 godziny do powstania płyty mocno przyczynili się DJ Gondek Profus i Hijack została wydana 16 stycznia 2015 pod nakładem WagWan Production. To mieszanka rapu z muzyką gitarową Tracklista: B.A.D Pop Plyta gitarowa Popka wydana razem z Danielem B.A.D 19 czerwca 2015 roku pod nakładem Wagwan Production Tracklist Król Albanii Płyta powstała 29 stycznia 2016 roku nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Step Records dzięki współpracy Popka i producenta Matheo. Na płycie pojawili się Rootzmans, Borixon, Bracia Figo Fagot, Stitches i Wini Tracklista: Ciekawostki * Początkowo płyta miała nazywać się Popek x Matheo - Król Albanii The best of * 24.11.2016 Popek nagrał wersję rockową kawałka Wodospady ze swojej płyty "Król Albanii" * W kawałku "Nigdy Więcej" Popek mówił o uzależnieniu od alkoholu a nie nieszczęśliwej miłości, co wyjaśniło się dopiero kiedy dodał teledysk do tego utworu -- * - * - * - * - * - * - Trzech króli Płyta ukazała się 24 marca 2017 roku nakładem Step Records, jest wynikiem współpracy Popka z raperem Sobotą i Matheo który oprócz wokalu zajął się instrumentalem - - - - - - Lata 80 Po stricte Hip-Hopowych albumach Króla nadszedł czas na to, czym Popek ujmował swoich fanów w zamierzchłych czasach działalności "garażowej". Wespół z Denisem, kompanem o aksamitnym głosie, wokalistą znanym z udziału w takich hitach jak "W dupie wszywka" czy "Przygody Abdula" oraz doświadczonym producentem - EW - z którym popełnił wiele hitów, zwariowany artysta sięga aż do Lat 80. Muzyczne trio super bohaterów z przyszłości postanawia odlecieć tak jak jeszcze nie zrobił tego nikt i przenieść słuchaczy do czasów dzwonów, afro i butów na obcasach. Płyta ukazała się nakładem Step Records 4 sierpnia 2017 - - - - - - Popaprańcy Popaprańcy czyli wynik spotkania dwóch, wydawało by się kompletnie róznych światów muzycznych, doprawionych garścią szaleństwa i miłoscią do muzyki. Wszystko zaczeło się bardzo niewinnie, butelką wódki i niezobowiązującym "zróbmy jakiś kawałek" Popek - raper, wokalista, szaleniec i Chuchla - punk rockowiec z krwi i kości, połączyli siły i stworzyli album, który nie jednego pewno zaskoczy. Popaprańcy To połączenie agresji i buntu bijącego z streetpunkowych rytmów, ze szczerością zawartą w rapowych tekstach. Płyta Popaprańców to jedenaście bezkompromisowych piosenek, które zabiorą Was w podróz po punk rockowym świecie. Z jednej strony charakterystyczny głos Popka, z drugiej piętnaście lat szarpania strun, a wszystko to okraszone ostrymi tekstami i niecodziennym podejściem do melodii. Nie każdy pokocha tę płytę, ale na pewno nikt nie przejdzie obok niej obojętnie.... Płyta została nagrana za czasów Anglii w Garażu Wyszła nakładem Lou & Rocked Boys 2 grudnia 2017 roku